The invention relates to a motor-vehicle headlamp having a casing for holding a bulb which casing is pivotally adjustably held affixed vehicle parts and supports a reflector.
German Patent Specification No. 2,936,993 discloses a motor-vehicle headlamp, the headlamp casing of which has, Projecting from the rear wall, an extension in the form of a screw which passes with play through a receiving orifice of a body receptacle and which is completed, on its rear side, with a washer and a nut, by means of which the headlamp casing can be clamped in a set adjustment position.
As a result of such a fastening of the headlamp casing, although the latter can be adjusted to the desired position and consequently the reflector set in its beam direction, nevertheless the bulb can be removed from the casing in the direction of travel only. In the event of a breakdown in the operation of the bulb, first the fastening nut has to be loosened on the rear side of the receptacle and thereafter the headlamp casing taken out and then opened so that the bulb can be replaced.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,430,768 describes a headlamp casing of a motor-vehicle headlamp, to the rear side of which is attached a hollow fastening bolt which can be connected to a mounting of the vehicle. This hollow space can be used to guide a cable through the bolt into the headlamp interior. Here too, he headlamp bulb can be changed only by dismantling the beam unit on the front side of the headlamp casing.
An object of the invention is to make it simpler to mount a headlamp bulb in a reflector of a headlamp casing which can be adjusted in the region of its mid-axis centrally in a body receptacle via an extension.
This object is achieved by constructing the extension as a tubular member defining an extension bore which surrounds the bore through the reflector in all pivot position and which accommodates rearward removal of the bulb.
Because the central extension serving for fastening of the adjustable headlamp casing is made tubular, the headlamp bulb can be drawn off from the rear side of the body receptacle in a simple way, whilst furthermore, under confined conditions of space in the engine space, the fastening part can also be released and the headlamp casing taken out in the direction of travel, after which the bulb can likewise be exchanged.
According to certain preferred embodiments, the necessary braced bearing of the headlamp casing against the body receptacle can be made the most effective possible if, by means of a bayonet fixture, a specified distance between the casing and the fastening part is maintained and a spring compensates the differences in tolerance occurring thereby and at the same time allows the headlamp casing to be adjusted without releasing the fastening part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.